True Love VS Obsession
by spazzgirl
Summary: Just before Hinata is about to confront Naruto, Sakura has come back from a mission with Kakashi. Now it's hell on earth when Hinata finds out how close the two are becoming. NaruSaku Yandere Hinata. Major OOC! Full sum inside. Up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

**True Love VS Obsession**

**Hey guys Spazzgirl here, I know I still have a few stories to work on but I've hit a editor's block and for once the plot bunnies have come and attacked me, damn it I knew I should've set my Charizard on them. Curse the plot bunnies' cuteness curse them all!...**

**Anyways I was inspired to write a NaruSaku and Yandere Hinata story thanks to Sky Zephyrus and Oh My Kira. So credit for the idea goes to the both of them. And besides this idea was nagging me after reading both of their stories, you can find their stories in my favorites. So I took the challenge set by Sky Zephyrus.**

**A reason why I haven't been getting good ideas is because school's been swamping me to death, but I finished my exams so I have a whole week off, woot! Also I'm so happy that I got into the college I wanted to go *throws confetti* **

**Summary: Just before Hinata is about to confront Naruto, Sakura has come back from a mission with Kakashi. Now Hinata is extremely pissed that the girl that has stolen the heart of the man she loves. Now it's hell on earth when Hinata finds out how close two are becoming. After all a mad obsessed Hinata is much scarier than the Akatsuki themselves.**

**Anyways this takes about two years after the fourth shinobi war so, Naruto, Sakura, and others are 18, except the sensei's they're older XD**

**So Enjoy!**

The Hyuga heiress proudly and happily strolled through the streets of Konoha. It took about a year to restore all of the other Ninja villages to their former selves and Hinata was happy to learn that Sakura, otherwise known as the pink haired bitch in Hinata's case, was on a mission with her sensei Kakashi. The two have been gone for two years helping out the other villages while Naruto stayed here in Konoha.

It's kind of funny that Hinata was courageous to confess to Naruto before she was defeated by Pein, but it took her two years to get ready for her confrontation with Naruto. This time she was sure to not faint in front of him and be straight forward. She practiced every single day even in front of the humanized shape Naruto doll she had in her closet, which is just waaaayyy to creepy probably normal in Hinata's case.

As Hinata continued her stroll in the streets of Konoha a voice disturbed her thoughts.

"Hey…"

The Hyuga heiress looked from where the voice was and spotted her future husband or boyfriend, to Hinata she saw Naruto more of a husband and she just wanted to marry him right away, waving.

"_Oh my, is he actually noticing me?" _

She couldn't believe it, her oh so loveable and handsome Naruto was actually noticing her for the very first time. Maybe he was looking for her in the village during the two years after all she's always been busy. She looked around to make sure Naruto wasn't waving to anyone else, but what surprised Hinata the most, was not the fact he was waving to her….

Naruto was walking towards her.

No not walking….

Running….

Her heart was racing she began to sweat and began to feel queasy.

No she would not screw this up.

Hinata took a deep breath of fresh air and ran towards her beloved Naruto-kun. It was like one of those scenes in the movie, where the guy ran towards the girl and everything was in slow motion. Yes she saw her Naruto-kun running towards her in slow motion, she couldn't believe it that Naruto had a change of heart and fell in love with her. As soon as reality hit, more like slapped her in the face, Hinata spotted that Naruto was not in front of her.

So what happened to Naruto?

Simple….

He completely ignored her and ran past her.

So what made Naruto ignore Hinata and run past her?

As soon as Hinata turned around, her eyes widened, not in shock but in anger. She couldn't believe her pupil-less eyes, she just couldn't believe it.

Naruto was hugging that pink haired bitch!

She watched the two embrace each other in a warm embrace, much like how two lovers miss each other. Hinata watched as Sakura clung tighter to Naruto and rested her head against his well toned chest. The Hyuga heiress wanted to cry out loud as she watched Naruto bury his face in the pink haired girl's hair and took in her sweet scent. And then Hinata snapped when she heard the words escaping from their mouths.

"I miss you so much Sakura-chan."

"I miss you too Naruto."

They said it with so much passion that Hinata was about to destroy Konoha, but for some magical reason she kept her cool. She may not have shown her anger but it was pretty obvious that she was pissed out.

How dare that bitch show her face as soon as she was about to confront her beloved Naruto… Oh hell no was she going to let Haruno get away with this, no not at all. All of Hinata's practice and love for Naruto will not go to waste!

"_You just wait you pink slut, Naruto will be mine all mine!"_ Hinata mentally evilly laughed.

Soon Konoha would face hell on earth because nothing's scarier than an obsessed Hinata.

**END**

**I apologize that this is so short usually I get in a few more pages, but sorry. I'll try to make the next chapter longer I promise.**

**And if I don't well then I'll be sure eat a bar of soap, yes soap, don't know why but whatever… So reviews are most welcome okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**True Love VS Obsession**

**I would like to say thank you to all those who reviewed. It brings me great joy that people still read my work XD. Anyways I'm not really sure about how well this chapter will go, since I really haven't thought it out *gets shot***

**But I'll try my best to make things up along the way 8D. Yeah I'm running out of things to say so I'm going to shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: oh for goodness sake's we all know that I'm not capable of owning Naruto *kicks a rock***

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

It was a beautiful and sunny day in the beloved village of Konoha, the birds were singing or chirping, the sun was out and all of the people who loved in Konoha were happily enjoying the day. Well all except one and it's pretty obvious to who that person was.

That's right people Hinata Hyuga was having the worst day of her life.

There she was in all of her stalker glory, hiding behind a tree watching her precious Naruto with that damn Haruno girl. To Hinata, Naruto must've been pretty dense to fall in love with a girl like Sakura Hinata was the perfect girl any guy could want. She's an excellent cook, kind hearted and she's got big ass boobs as well. She really couldn't see what Naruto could see in Sakura. In Hinata's eyes, Sakura was just a slut, skank, whore, bitch, can't even cook for her life, she had smaller boobs and not to mention she was downright U-G-L-Y.

But for some reason Naruto thought of Sakura as caring, loving, kind and beautiful, and not to mention, let's not forget about that. Her eyes twitched as they began to talk to each other.

"Sakura-chan thanks for joining me today."

The pink haired girl couldn't help but giggle. "No problem Naruto, you know I love to spend time with you."

This caused Naruto to blush a bit but this just made Hinata want to throw up, so she just silently gagged.

"R-really," he couldn't believe that Sakura loved his company. "I thought you always saw me as an annoying brat." He gave a cute little pout.

"Awe Naruto you should know by now that I was young and naïve." Sakura gave him a playful wink.

Oh how Hinata would've loved to beat the living daylights out of Sakura right now, but she kept her cool, she couldn't take the risk of being caught by the two.

"And besides Naruto you've grown as well, I mean you matured and you don't like a little kid all the time." Naruto couldn't help but blush again at the comment he received.

Naruto just rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Thanks Sakura-chan."

"You're welcome Naruto." As the two continued their walk, Hinata continued to follow them.

Hinata didn't like that fact that Sakura was starting to flirt with Naruto. Even though Naruto may have not notice, despite the fact he was seemed as dense, Sakura was flirting with him especially since she was dropping subtle hints. The Hyuga heiress needed to find a way to prevent Sakura from getting her man. If anyone deserved Naruto, it would be her and only her. Hinata began to laugh hysterically.

"Shut the hell up you freak," a random bystander shouted.

The indigo haired girl just blushed not realizing how loud she was, and continued on with her observation/stalker, she was secretly glad that neither Naruto or Sakura had not heard her, well after all they were at least a good eight miles away from her. After a while Hinata manage to find the two but what shocked her was that Naruto was sitting against the tree with Sakura in his arms, the two watching the clouds and the birds fly.

At that instant Hinata wanted to do something she would normally regret but not really, since she was REALLY desperate to keep Naruto all to herself. She watched the two get up and noticed Naruto was about to speak. Hinata was hoping that Naruto would tell Sakura he didn't love her, boy was she wrong.

"Um Sakura-chan I was wondering if you'd like to join me to get some ramen for lunch?"

Hinata's jaw drop at the sentence, she couldn't believe that Naruto asked Sakura to go out with him.

Sakura just gave him a small smile. "Of course Naruto I would love to join you for some ramen."

The Hyuga's eyes twitched again. How dare that Haruno girl say the "love" word to her beloved Naruto, if anyone would use the "love" word around Naruto, damn it would be her and no one else!

"Arigatou Sakura-chan," the pink haired girl couldn't help but giggle as Naruto lifted her up and spun her around.

Hinata was having a hard time keeping her cool down. She hated that Sakura was the only one to make Naruto happy it should be her that should be the only one to make her precious Naruto happy. She watched the two leave the forest and took her cue to follow them. As soon as the two entered the ramen stand, more like ramen restaurant now, Hinata followed making sure to keep a safe distance from them.

Once Naruto and Sakura were seated, Hinata took a seat that was three tables away from them. She watched them chatting and laughing when one said something funny. Hinata nearly broke the table with the strength of her anger. It sickened her to watch Sakura wipe some of the pieces of food off of Naruto's face, causing him to blush. Damn it that should be her job to clean up after her beloved Naruto not that pink haired bitch.

"Excuse me miss what would like to eat."

Hinata didn't notice the waitress next to her. "Um I-I w-w-would like a b-bowl of shrimp." The waitress nodded as she took the order down. She was secretly glad that it wasn't Ayame that took her order. Hinata continued to listen on the conservation Naruto and Sakura were having.

"You know Sakura-chan there's going to be a fair in Konoha in two days."

Oh snap how could, Hinata forget about the fair that celebrated Konoha's defeat against the Akatsuki, not only that but other shinobis from other villages would be attending as well.

"Hmm I don't know Naruto," Sakura watched the blond give a playful pout. "Oh you know I'd say yes."

Hinata instinctively destroyed the table she was sitting at, this caused everyone to look at her, and yes even Naruto and Sakura were. She immediately blushed red and pulled out a crap load of money to pay for the money and quickly ran.

"Wonder what made Hinata break the table." Naruto wondered aloud while Sakura just shrugged.

The Hyuga heiress slumped against a tree and took a deep breath. She began to wonder if they would've noticed that she was actually following, stalking is a better word, them. Nah they couldn't they probably thought that she just went there to have lunch and Naruto probably thought it was that time of month that made her to break the table, yeah that's it.

But right now Hinata needed a plan to make sure Naruto would leave Sakura and then he would be all hers. Oh yes Hinata would definitely be prepared by the time the festival came and soon Naruto would be in her grasp. She grinned like a crazed predator that was excited to catch its prey. Only if poor Naruto would know what would be in store for him, cause watch out Naruto because Hinata's coming after you. Hinata with a mad grin began walking towards back to the Hyuga mansion ready to set her plans into action.

Little did she know that a certain pale skinned shinobi painter had finally understood what she was about to do.

"It seems that stalker girl is going to try to get Naruto-kun away from Sakura-san, I must warn Yamato-taichou." With a couple of signs Sai disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"So tell me Kakashi what happened during your two year mission?" Yamato asked the silver gray haired shinobi.

"Well Sakura obviously missed Naruto she kept asking how longer we had to stay and how much she wanted to go back to Konoha. And she just blushed as soon as she figured out she actually did care for Naruto."

Yamato couldn't help but grin. "I knew those two had a thing for each other."

"Oh," Kakashi raised a brow in curiosity. "Well it was only a matter a time, especially in Sakura's case."

"Yes that's true I'm just glad she's no longer infatuated with Sasuke anymore." While the two continued their chatting while enjoying some tea a cloud of smoke appeared in front of them.

"Yamato-taichou, Kakashi-sensei I have something important to tell you." The two jounin's were curious to what their student had to say. "It seems that stalker girl is trying to take Naruto-kun away from Sakura-san."

They both knew who the stalker girl was and Sai was obviously talking about Hinata. To think that Naruto and Sakura had a chance of being NaruSaku, Hinata just had to get in the way.

DAMN THAT STALKER GIRL!

"Sai when will she try to get Naruto," Kakashi knew that Naruto loved Sakura for so long that he deserved happiness, after all he made an oath to his own sensei to keep his son happy.

"During the festival that's coming up in two days," the painter shinobi informed.

The two jounin's nodded.

"Don't worry Sai we will make sure that nothing happens to Naruto, you just keep on the lookout for Hinata." Sai nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Yamato looked at Kakashi, "So what do you we suggest we do?"

"Well we'll inform Tsunade-sama about this predicament and then see what'll happen then." The wood user just nodded and the two headed to the Hokage tower to inform their Hokage.

* * *

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha thinking about what he should wear on the day of the festival. He wanted to show how much he really matured to Sakura. Naruto was happy that Sakura did give him a chance on a date, since he didn't say we should go just because we're friends, and Sakura didn't object although it was obvious that she was having fun teasing him. He was extremely happy that Sakura didn't reject his offer to go to the festival together oh did that make his insides jump.

Sakura was just perfect to him especially since she recently came back. Those two lonely years without her made his heart yearn for her. After all there's a saying "It said that absence makes the heart grow fonder," and Naruto's heart most definitely grow fonder. He just kept wondering if Sakura's heart has grown fonder as well, he really hope that Sakura would love him. Naruto would do anything to keep his Sakura happy and he'd be damn if anyone got in his way.

* * *

Tsunade was working furiously through the stacks of papers that flooded her desk. She really hoped that Naruto would become the next Hokage and soon, she looked up as soon as Shizune entered the room.

"Tsunade-sama Kakashi-san and Yamato-san would like to see you."

"Alright bring them in," within a moment instance the two jounin's entered the room. "Well what can I do for you?"

"We heard some interesting news," Yamato started.

"And…"

It was Kakashi's turn to answer. "Sai told us that Hinata is going to prevent NaruSaku from happening."

Tsunade's eyes widened in shock…

3

2

1

"WWWWHHHHAAAATTTTTT!"

Papers flew everywhere from Tsunade's wrath as she shouted.

"It's true Tsunade-same, Sai just found out when he spotted Hinata saying something about getting Naruto away from Sakura." Yamato responded.

The Godaime slammed her fist onto the desk. "I will not tolerate this I'd be damn if I saw little Naruto's and Hinata's, running around, by Kami I will make sure NaruSaku will happen."

**END

* * *

**

**Well at least it's a bit longer than the first chapter XD. I know that Sai never gave Hinata a nickname in the manga and anime, but I find it funny if his nickname for her would be stalker girl. Well now we have Kakashi, Yamato, Tsunade and I guess Shizune involved in operation NaruSaku!**

**So I hope I didn't disappoint you in this chapter. Oh don't you all love karma lol. Anyways reviews are most welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**True Love VS Obsession**

**Greetings peoples, so who's ready for a new chapter XD. Anyways I'm going to just BS ever single chapter I come up with. I hate being low on inspiration these days _ but I has good news, well I wouldn't necessary call it good news, but I did read a new manga series called "Absolute Boyfriend."**

**I command people to read it, I mean the manga is just so amazing and beautiful and kind of sad in some parts. It's also funny as well, so good read it. Also I'm officially 18 people! Well I turned 18 like a few days ago and um yeah lol. You know what that means? I can finally go to adulfanfiction website and read some extremely NaruSaku stories there.**

**Also thanks for the plenty of reviews! I feel so ashamed because I have a lot of stories out and I haven't even touched any of them. I probably might give them up for adoption or something *shrugs*. Anyways let's get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

Pale pupil-less eyes watched her target walking happily in the streets of Konoha. Naruto was in a extremely happy mood, for Kami's sake the girl of his dreams just said yes to be his date for the upcoming festival, hell he felt like he just became Hokage, but Sakura accepting his invitation mean a crap load than that. Though finding out he was going with Sakura made a certain someone, or stalker, extremely unhappy.

Hell there's no word to describe how Hinata feels right now

But no one really cares what she feels right?

Hinata was not happy that HER Naruto was going with the pink haired bitch. What made Sakura oh so special, there was ABSOLUTELY NOTHING SPECIAL ABOUT HER! Sakura didn't have a kekkai genkai like she did the only thing Sakura had was a huge forehead. So why couldn't Naruto look at Hinata the way he looks at Sakura. She wanted answers and she wanted them now!

Well maybe not now

Maybe later on in the story

Hinata watched Naruto enter a kimono shop, a kimono shop where they sold really expensive kimonos. Naruto had the money to buy anything expensive now, so why the hell did he still stay in his crappy apartment? Hinata shook her head before she got off topic so she followed her Naruto inside the store. She watched him look around as she hid behind a manikin, hoping Naruto or the store owner wouldn't spot her.

But it wasn't the store owner who spotted her

No it wasn't

Want to know who found her?

An employee and it just so happened, that employee was the daughter of the store owner!

"Can I help you miss?" Hinata let out a shout or squeak as she was surprised, and she calls herself a ninja.

Hinata blushed a bit when she was spotted. "Um I'm just looking around."

The daughter of the store owner just raised a brow and nodded her head. "Okay well if you need anything just give, me a holler." As soon as she was a good distance away from the Hyuga princess, she mumbled, "Freak."

Hinata continued to look for her selected target after looking around she found Naruto in the men's kimono section. She watched him pick up a dark red kimono and shook his head, Hinata's eyes lit up as soon as Naruto picked up an orange kimono but her jaw nearly dropped when he put it back. She didn't understand why Naruto didn't get the orange kimono, orange was always his favorite color, so what made him change his mind.

"I know I always wear orange but I really want to impress Sakura-chan." Naruto spotted a dark blue kimono. "I know I'll show her how mature I am by not wearing orange and wear blue instead."

The Hyuga princess gripped one the hanger stand extremely tight causing it to bend. She blushed a bit when she noticed what she had done and then spotted Naruto entering the dressing room. So being the stalker or creep, she is, Hinata quietly followed and then entered one of the stalls that was next to Naruto's. She saw a small hole in it and peeked she couldn't help but blush as soon as she watched Naruto undressing himself. While Hinata was too busy being a peeping tom or creep, she didn't hear the voices entering the dressing area.

"Oh I think we have an empty stall for you to try on the kimono." The store owner daughter opened the door, which led to the stall Hinata was in, and was shocked. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Hinata let out a shriek when she noticed she was spotted and not to mention caught peeping on Naruto. So she quickly ran out of the store quicker than you could say Ichiraku.

"Sorry about that now you can try your kimono on." Sakura nodded gratefully at the store owner daughter.

The store owner daughter left the dressing area when Sakura entered the now empty stall. She spotted the dent on one of the hanger stand. "Great how can I explain this to dad, some crazy weird stalker girl dented this."

Sakura hummed happily as she tried on the light pink kimono with light silver cherry blossom going around it from the waist to the bottom of the kimono. _"I wonder if Naruto would think if I wore this."_

Hinata stood behind a poll as she waited for her precious Naruto. She was really embarrassed of being caught by the store owner's daughter as she was watching Naruto undress.

"I never got to see him take off his shirt," she mumbled under her breath.

She looked up and saw Naruto exiting out of the store with a smile, she wanted to know what was making him smile she got her answer as soon as Sakura exited out of the store behind him. He held his arm out and Sakura happily wrapped hers around his and the two walked together in the streets of Konoha. Hinata was extremely pissed at the moment, of course it just HAD to be Sakura that was using the stall she was previously in she gritted her teeth at the thought of Sakura looking through the hole watching HER Naruto undress.

"I should be the only one watching Naruto undress."

"Uh Hinata are you okay?"

The Hyuga heiress turned around and saw Kiba staring at her funny. She then realized that she had thought out loud and now was completely embarrassed that her team mate had heard what she said.

"I'm fine I'm perfectly fine." With that Hinata quickly ran from her hiding spot.

Kiba looked at his partner. "Well Akamaru Hinata sure is acting funny, do you think she could be trying to get rid of Sakura?" Akamaru just barked at his friend.

* * *

Hinata finally found her Naruto and saw that he and Sakura were walking towards his apartment. She watched him unlock it and allowed Sakura to enter first and then he followed. Hinata cursed under her breath, she should be the one going into Naruto's apartment and not that damn Sakura. She spotted some windows and so she resumed her stalking.

"Thanks for treating me to some dango Naruto." Sakura gave the blond smile causing him to blush a bit. She looked around the room and saw how neat it was. "Wow Naruto I can't believe you cleaned your apartment and not dirty."

Naruto couldn't help but rub the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well I didn't have anything else to do so I thought I would clean my apartment up." To be honest Naruto cleaned up his apartment to show how much he's grown and especially he did it to show Sakura how mature he really was.

Hinata wished that she could be the one complementing Naruto on how well he cleaned his apartment.

"So do you want anything to drink?" Naruto made sure to get some tea and it just so happened to be Sakura's favorite tea.

"I would love to Naruto," the blond grinned happily and happily walked towards his kitchen.

The Hyuga heiress wanted to be the one Naruto was getting a drink for.

The blond opened his cabinet and took out a box of cherry flavored tea while Sakura was away Naruto thought he would try to like Sakura's favorite tea. It took a while for the tea to get ready and after it was done he skillfully and carefully brought the tray with the two cups filled with the cherry flavored tea into the den.

"Here you go Sakura-chan," he placed the tray onto the small coffee table.

"Thank you Naruto," she smiled gratefully and picked up a cup. Sakura took a sip and was surprised of what she tasted. "Naruto this is cherry flavored tea isn't?"

The bond couldn't help but smile. "Yep, I knew it was your favorite so I decided to get a liking to it."

"Aw Naruto you're so sweet," she gave him a small yet playful pinch on the cheek, causing him to blush.

Hinata was getting angrier by the minute, she was so angry that she punched the wall of Naruto's apartment, causing it to break and forming a giant hole that went from inside of Naruto's apartment to the side of where she was. Naruto and Sakura ran towards the wall where an embarrassed Hinata stood.

"Hinata what did you do," Naruto couldn't believe what happened, just when Sakura was impressed of how cleaned his apartment was, Hinata had to go and mess it up.

The Hyuga heiress couldn't say anything and then just quickly disappeared.

"Well that was weird," Sakura said after Hinata left.

Naruto couldn't help but sigh, "I wonder why Hinata's acting so weird," duh she was always weird. Naruto looked at the mess, "Now what am I going to do?"

"Just tell shishou what happened and I'm sure she can do something about it."

The blond smiled Sakura, "Yeah you're right, let's go to her office right now." And the two exited out of Naruto's apartment through the door.

Little did they know that a certain artist shinobi had watched the whole scene, "It seems that stalker girl is becoming more angry and determined to get Naruto more than ever," Sai went to the broken wall and looked at it. "Looks like I must report to Yamato-taichou and Kakashi-sensei about this."

When Sai left Hinata came out of her hiding place and entered Naruto's apartment with a grin on her face. She went to his room and opened one of the drawers, it just so happened that the drawer she opened had Naruto's boxers in them. She took the one with the ramen bowls on them and quickly exited out of his apartment before anyone could notice.

* * *

Naruto sighed after he had dropped Sakura off on her own apartment, the two had told Tsunade what had happened and she seemed a bit pissed when they told her who had broken down the wall. Thought Tsunade was kind enough to let Naruto stay in one of the guest rooms in the Hokage tower for the time being until the hole in the wall was fixed. The blond entered his room as he began to pack up he then noticed that one of his favorite boxers was missing.

That's right the boxer that Hinata had took

The one with the ramen bowls on it

That was Naruto's favorite boxers and so the blond cried at the disappearance of his favorite pair.

**END

* * *

**

**Like it, love it hate it, but no flames! As long as they're not that bad XD, sorry for the somewhat horrible chapter I had to make a lot of things up along the way but it pretty much wrote itself. I had to re-write one part of the chapter so it could seem a bit better.**

**Hinata sure loves to break things, did you know? I mean she broke the table and now Naruto's wall, and not to mention she stole his favorite pair of boxers, oh poor Naruto.**

**Anyways reviews are extremely welcomed, so please come by and leave a review.**


	4. Stories Up For Adoption

**Stories Up For Adoption**

**Hello everyone Spazzgirl here and to think I would never do this but I'm putting the following stories up for adoption. But I want the people who wish to adopt these stories to follow the rules. Story must be the NaruSaku pairing only, I don't want any threesome, it must strictly stay NaruSaku. Please follow the storyline of the story especially "Never Be the Same" since it's the sequel to "Under My Skin." You can change the rating for the story if you want to I really don't care. **

**If you want to adopt a story, you may only adopt one and please pm me if you wish to adopt the story. The only stories I will be continuing with are "Hot," which I'm working on the next chapter but it's going to be a while, and "ABC's of NaruSaku," I probably will come out with a few Soul Eater stories as well.**

**So here are the stories up for adoption:**

**1) True Love VS Obsession**

**2) Two Is Better Than One**

**3) Falling Inside the Black**

**4) A Lost Heir**

**5) Forbidden Love**

**6) Never Be the Same (the sequel to Under My Skin)**

**It's technically not first come first serve I'll be checking out a few of the stories of the people who wish to adopt my stories. Remember you can only adopt one but you can list ones you wish to adopt in no particular order, and whatever story is first on your list is the one you get. **


End file.
